


The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys

by SeraphStarshine



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, M/M, Red Haired Gerard Way, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphStarshine/pseuds/SeraphStarshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard may be married, but Party Poison and Fun Ghoul aren't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys

Frank couldn't handle this anymore, this was torture. He was literally going insane, and they were only two hours into this stupid fucking video shoot, which meant they still had quite a bit longer to go.

It was all Gerard's fault, or should he say _Party Poison's_ ; with his stupid red hair, and those ridiculously tight jeans, and that fucking smirk. Frank had always found Gerard attractive of course, but never like this, not to the point where he had to physically restrain himself from ripping his pants off and bending him over the nearest surface so he could fuck him senseless.

It wasn't just his looks though - even though red was definitely Gerard's color, and those pants were doing wonders for his ass, it was the whole persona he had wrapped around himself.

The arrogant asshole hero who didn't take anyone's shit was seriously messing with Frank's head, and he had already been caught staring at Gerard more times than he could pass off as an accident.

Gerard had slipped into his character effortlessly, and while Frank felt no different as Fun Ghoul - it was just him in some weird clothes and a mask - Gerard seemed like an entirely new person.

Not that Frank didn't like Gerard just the way he was; he adored the goofy dork that could talk about comic books for hours and never get bored, but seeing him like this had left Frank hard and aching. He really needed to sneak away so he could go jack off, or else he was going to pop the zipper on his pants pretty soon.

"Hey guys, go take a quick break. We need to fix the lighting in here," the director called out. Frank literally sprinted to the dressing room, hoping desperately that no one would follow him.

As soon as the door was shut, Frank unzipped his pants and ran a hand over his throbbing cock, moaning softly to himself at the contact.

"Fuck," he whined as he tore his boxers down quickly before spitting into his hand and stroking himself again.

This felt good, but it wasn't what he wanted. Frank wished it was Gerard's hand that was touching him, or even better - his mouth, but he wasn't sure if he would ever feel either of those things again.

Gerard was married now...and so was Frank, even though the fact that he was with Jamia had never stopped him from messing around with Gerard before, but things were different now, as much as Frank wished they weren't.

Gerard hadn't exactly said that they had to stop whatever they had going on between them, but they hadn't really talked about it either, and that was mostly Frank's fault. He hadn't taken Gerard's whirlwind romance with Lindsey well, and he had gone so far as to ignore his best friend for quite some time as a result.

But of course, that didn't last forever, they couldn't exactly be in the same band together and not speak to each other, so Frank had slowly gotten over his misplaced hurt feelings. It wasn't like he had ever manned up and told Gerard how he felt about him, so Gerard had no idea how much seeing him so happy with another person had wounded Frank.

Frank shook his head angrily, this was not what he wanted to be thinking of when he was jacking off, so he cleared his head and focused on his dick instead, increasing the speed of his hand slightly so he could get this over with.

"Frank - you in there?" A soft knock sounded on the door Frank was leaning up against, and Frank was forced to freeze in place, his cock twitching against his palm as he came to the realization that Gerard was standing right outside of the room.

"Yeah...uh - I'll be right out," Frank stuttered hoarsely.

"Are you okay...you were kind of acting weird earlier. You aren't getting sick again are you?" Gerard pressed, and Frank had to suppress a groan of frustration at how stubborn his best friend could be.

"Gerard - I'm fine...seriously. Just give me a minute okay?"

"Why won't you let me in?" The door handle turned slightly, and Frank had to push back against the wood to keep it from opening.

"Fuck Gerard - just leave me alone!" Frank snapped a little more harshly then he had intended too, but he had been on edge all day, and Gerard wasn't helping things any, _actually_ \- he was the reason for all of this in the first place.

"That's it - I know something's wrong." And with those words, Gerard shoved against the door roughly, dislodging Frank from his post and leaving him helpless to do anything as Gerard stormed into the room with a stubborn look on his face.

"Frank just tell me what's - oh..." Gerard trailed off when he took in the sight of Frank standing in the middle of the room with his leaking cock clutched in his hand.

Frank couldn't say anything, he could only stare at Gerard, who was still in his Party Poison jacket, and that alone was enough to make his dick impossibly harder.

"I - I should..." Frank stuttered. He was too flustered to form a proper sentence, or to even think of putting his dick away for that matter.

"Frank..." Gerard breathed out, and the way he said his name was almost a moan.

"Yeah..."

"Fucking hell," Gerard muttered before kicking the door shut and dropping to his knees, removing Frank's hand from his cock so he could run his tongue teasingly over the head.

"Shit Gerard," Frank moaned, tangling his fingers in the red hair that he loved so much as Gerard took him into his mouth.

Frank couldn't believe this was actually happening, but he wasn't stupid enough to question it, not when Gerard was basically deep throating his cock, so he just went with it, thrusting his hips forward slightly as Gerard moaned around him.

"Fuck Gee - shit I need - can I fuck you?" Frank gasped out, because this was amazing, but he wanted Gerard's ass. It had been way too long since he had been inside him, and he couldn't pass up on this opportunity when he had no clue if he would ever get this chance again.

"Yeah - fuck yeah..." Gerard agreed as he quickly pulled off of Frank's dick with an obscene pop, struggling to get his arms out of his jacket.

"No - keep the jacket on." Frank captured Gerard's hands in his own before pulling him in for a kiss, exploring his mouth with his tongue like it was the first time had done this, because it had been so long it sure as hell seemed like it.

"You like Party Poison huh?" Gerard smirked. Frank could sense the moment he pulled on his new persona, and _fuck_ \- it was hot.

"So much - you have no idea...it's so fucking sexy Gee," Frank mumbled against his neck as he licked and sucked a hickey right on the spot he knew drove Gerard wild.

"Call me Party... _ahh_..." Gerard hissed out, and all the remaining blood in Frank's body went straight to his dick.

"Oh god Party - I'm gonna fuck you so hard."

"Please."

Frank didn't need to be asked twice, and in a matter of seconds, he had removed Gerard's belt, pushing his pants down as far as they would go before they got stuck around his boots.

"Turn around Party," Frank ordered. Gerard tripped over his feet trying to spread his legs as much as possible as he laid himself out on the couch.

"Fuck Ghoul...I need you," Gerard pleaded, and Frank was surprised that he didn't come right then and there, because this was so much better than a quickie with his hand, this was something out of his wildest fantasies, and even though he had never considered roleplaying to be one of his kinks, he was seriously reconsidering that right now.

Frank slipped his fingers into Gerard's mouth, groaning slightly when Gerard sucked on them hard, lavishing them with his tongue until they were sufficiently wet.

"You want this Party...tell me how badly you want me to fuck you," Frank hissed out as he slipped one finger into Gerard's hole. He was tighter than Frank remembered, probably because it had been quite a while since the last time they had done this, and that had Frank even more excited to be inside him.

"So bad - fuck Ghoul please?" Gerard shuddered when Frank added another finger, leaning back so he could force Frank's digits even deeper.

Frank should have felt guilty, here he was about to help his best friend cheat on his wife, not to mention what he was doing to Jamia, but it didn't even cross Frank's mind, because they weren't Frank and Gerard right now. They were Party Poison and Fun Ghoul, and they weren't married, and they didn't have any responsibilities, so this was okay, or at least that was how Frank rationalized it.

"I'm ready - fuck me Ghoul," Gerard practically demanded, and Frank couldn't wait any longer either.

Gerard whined predictably when Frank removed his fingers from his ass, but he barely had time to draw a breath before Frank was pushing into him, trying to go slow to give Gerard time to adjust, but it was so tempting just to slam into him as hard as he could.

"So fucking tight Party - _fuck_ \- a slut like you shouldn't be so tight," Frank choked out once he was all the way in.

"I'm only your slut..." Gerard gasped raspily.

"Oh god..." Frank moaned as he pulled out slowly before thrusting back in again, slightly harder this time.

"More...please - fuck Ghoul, I can take it." Gerard shoved his hips backward as if to prove his words, causing Frank to slip that much deeper into him, hitting that spot that made Gerard tremble all over and let out a breathy gasp.

"Right there huh Party?" Frank smirked to himself before tangling his fingers in Gerard's hair, tilting his head back so he could lick a stripe up his neck.

"Yeah - please Ghoul." Gerard was panting heavily now, trying to tilt his hips back even further to put just a bit more pressure on his spot.

"Yeah ok - _fuck_..."

Frank didn't hold back any longer, pounding into Gerard at a brutal pace, and he might have been worried he was hurting him if it wasn't for the obscene moans that were falling out of his mouth.

Frank never wanted this to end, in fact, if he had a choice, he would choose to be Fun Ghoul forever if it meant he got to be with Gerard, fuck his life, and the band, and everything else.

But things didn't work that way, so Frank did his best to enjoy this while it was happening, trying to memorize the way Gerard looked right now; sweat plastering his red hair to his forehead, the fucking sexy jacket straining around his shoulders as Frank thrust into him, the way his mouth fell open into a perfect 'o' every time Frank hit his spot.

"Touch me Ghoul," Gerard whimpered softly, and Frank knew he was close from the way his legs were shaking underneath him.

"I wanna see you come - fuck Party - you look so hot like this, come on baby...come for me," Frank whispered in Gerard's ear, stroking him quickly in time with his thrusts.

"Oh god...so close - _fuck_ \- oh god Ghoul!" Gerard practically screamed as he came all over Frank's hand, and the way he tightened around Frank's cock was the final straw for him. He had been close before Gerard even came into the room, and he was honestly surprised he had lasted this long, so Frank let go, emptying himself inside of Gerard, moaning loudly against his leather-clad shoulder.

Gerard collapsed onto the couch, whimpering softly as Frank pulled out of him before lying down beside him.

"Wow..." Frank couldn't think of anything else to say, his brain was still fuzzy from what might have been the best orgasm he ever had, so he was quite proud that he was able to speak at all.

"Yeah..." Gerard agreed happily.

They lay there for a little bit longer before a sharp knock interrupted their blissful silence.

"Hey - they need us back on set in five." Ray's voice snapped them back into reality, and Frank quickly pulled his pants up.

"Be right there!" Gerard called out as he also began making himself presentable, even though he was going to have a hard time hiding that hickey; the makeup girl was going to throw a fit over that.

They didn't talk about what had just happened while they walked back to set, and if it wasn't for the taste of Gerard in his mouth and the way Gerard was limping slightly when he walked, Frank might have thought he dreamed the entire thing.

That wasn't the last time it happened though, not even close, and even though the whole Frerard thing they had going on stage was officially over, Fun Ghoul and Party Poison couldn't seem to keep their hands off each other, and that was enough for now.


End file.
